Five Nights at Eclipse's
by Eclipsewolf583
Summary: Welcome to Eclipse Wolf's Pizzeria! I'm Eclipse Wolf the wolf (duh) Please request songs for me and my friends can do -or we'll rip your flesh off- so we can all be happy! HAHAHAHA!
1. Five Nights at Eclipse's

**If you're wondering, this is pretty much all of my characters as their animal forms (if any) as pretty much the FNAF cast staring me as Freddy. So come on down to Eclipse Wolf's Pizzeria for some Pizza and-** _ **delicious blood**_ **\- and fun! HAHAHA! These are my friends… Moon Sky the star dazzling she-wolf (Kirsten), Shadow Trail the raven black wolf (Ember), Flame Run the fiery she-wolf (Casey), Dragon Heart and Scared Eye the twin black dragons (Soren and Kludd), Ghost Scar the ghost wolf (Zeth), Night Wing the Raven (Raven), Angle Swift the Cheetah (Kayla), Red Arrow the spot on she-wolf (Wendy), and Grey Pine the wise wolf (Dipper)!**

.

 _ **Five Nights at Eclipse's**_

*Music*

.

 **Moon Sky:**

We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite

Newcomers to play with us

For many years we've been all alone

.

 **Shadow Trail**

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

.

 **Flame Run:** Please let us get in!

 **Moon Sky:** Don't lock us away!

 **Flame Run and Moon Sky:** We're not like what you're thinking

.

 **Dragon Heart:** We're poor little souls

 **Scared Eye:** Who have lost all control

 **Dragon Heart and Scared Eye:** And we're forced here to take that role

.

 **Ghost Scar:** We've been all alone

 **Night Wing:** Stuck in our little zone

 **Ghost Scar and Night Wing:** Since 1987

.

 **Moon Sky:** Join us, be our friend

 **Angle Swift:** Or just be stuck and defend

 **Eclipse Wolf:** After all you only got

.

 **Everyone:**

Five Nights at Eclipse's

 **(Eclipse Wolf)** Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

.

Five Nights at Eclipse's

 **(Eclipse Wolf)** Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Eclipse's

.

*music*

 **.**

 **Eclipse Wolf:**

we're really quite surprised we get to see you another night

you should have looked for another job

you should have said to this place good bye

.

 **Red Arrow:**

it's like there's so much more

maybe you've been in this place before

.

 **Grey Pine:**

we remember a face like yours

you seem acquainted with those doors

.

 **Flame Run:** Please let us get in!

 **Moon Sky:** Don't lock us away!

 **Flame Run and Moon Sky:** We're not like what you're thinking

.

 **Dragon Heart:** We're poor little souls

 **Scared Eye:** Who have lost all control

 **Dragon Heart and Scared Eye:** And we're forced here to take this role

.

 **Ghost Scar:** We've been all alone

 **Night Wing:** Stuck in our little zone

 **Ghost Scar and Night Wing:** Since 1987

.

 **Moon Sky:** Join us, be our friend

 **Angle Swift:** Or just be stuck and defend

 **Eclipse Wolf:** After all you only got

.

 **Everyone:**

Five Nights at Eclipse's

 **(Eclipse Wolf)** Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Eclipse's

.

*music*

.

 **Moon Sky: Hope you had fun -** _ **killing**_ **\- hanging out with Eclipse Wolf and her amazing friends!**

 **Shadow Trail: Come back soon so we can –** _ **kill you**_ **\- have fun with you next time! *eyes turn from amber to red*** _ **Goodbye for good!*EVIL SMILE***_ ***Jumps and attacks you***

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Gravity Falls, FNAF, the original song, or Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**

 **Please Comment! NO BAD COMMENTS! At least ask me what song for these guys I should do next (Btw it has to be a FNAF song)!**


	2. It's Been So Long

Requested by: _Wolfie the wolf_

 _ **Its Been So Long**_

*Music*

.

 **Ghost Scar:**

I dunno what I was thinking,

Leaving my family behind,

Now I suffer the curse and now I'm half blind

.

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,

Coming to haunt me forever,

I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

.

Is this revenge I am seeking,

Or seeking someone to avenge me

Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

.

Maybe I should chase and find

Before they'll try to stop it

It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

.

It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my pack

Lost to this monster

To the man behind the slaughter

.

Since they've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of their brother

*Music*

.

 **Shadow Trail:**

I wish I lived in the present

With the gift of my past shadows

But the future keeps luring in like a pack of hellhound

.

Her sweet little eyes, her little smile,

Is all I remember

Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

.

Justification is killing me

But killing isn't justified

What happened to my sister, I'm terrified

.

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,

I'm sorry my sweet sister, I wish I've been there.

.

It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my sister

Lost to this monster

To the man behind the slaughter

.

Since she's been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of her brother

*Music*

*WARNING* SPOILERS TO NEW HEROES OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD

 **If you're wondering what's going on here.**

Zeth (Ghost Scar) is remembering his past where he had an older sister and (around the same age) brother. By _"Now I suffer the curse and now I'm half blind"_ he means that he has to live with his siblings' death and when he tried to save them his right eye got clawed out. By _"Is this revenge I am seeking; Or seeking someone to avenge me; Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free"_ he means wants someone to help him take revenge on the Lycaon who killed the last of his true family, even if it meant letting his inner monster out. By _"It won't be long before I'll become a puppet"_ he mean before the person that is supposed to help kill the guy who killed his family uses him as a puppet for his own plans.

.

Ember (Shadow Trail) is remembering losing his older sister to Lycaon who killed her (and unknowing to him, knocking him out making him forget his brother). He wishes that he could've saved his sister so he wouldn't be alone now. By _"Her sweet little eyes, her little smile; Is all I remember; Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper"_ he means that even though it's been 5 years, he still remembers her, but it causes him pain and anger. By _"What happened to my sister, I'm terrified"_ he was knocked out before Lycaon finished his sister off (thinking that Ember was already dead and not making sure he was) and when he woke up, he saw his sister dead. By _"I'm sorry my sweet sister, I wish I've been there."_ He again, wishes that he could've save his sister.

 **Yeah, sorry if you ignored the warning that I gave you if you were reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Gravity Falls, FNAF, the original song, or Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**

 **Please Comment! NO BAD COMMENTS! At least ask me what song for these guys I should do next (Btw it has to be a** _ **FNAF**_ **song)!**


	3. I Hope You Die in a FIRE!

_**I Hope You Die in a Fire**_

.

 **Scared Eye:**

I really hate you

Stop getting in my way

.

I lost my patience

When are you gonna run away

.

I want to throw you out

Just like my broken heart

.

If you'll stop me once more

It shall be painful you'll see

.

I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!

.

*Music*

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart

Hope you get shot and expire

*Music*

Hope you'll be shredded apart

Hope this is what you desire

*Music*

.

It's almost over

Why can't you just let me fly

.

Should be afraid

It will be the only time you'll die

.

Your friends howling pain at night

Sounds like when my victims scream

.

Once I get my winning chance,

I won't leave you alone

.

I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!

.

*Music*

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart

Hope you get shot and expire

*Music*

Hope you'll be shredded apart

.

I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!

.

*Music*

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart

Hope you get shot and expire

*Music*

Hope you'll be shredded apart

Hope this is what you desire

*Long Music Moment*

.

I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!

.

 **Eclipse Wolf** : Please return for some m-m-more- _deaths_ –more songs! Hehe!

 **Scared Eye** : There will definitely be m-more- _*eyes are a more vibrant color of purple* death to Destiny of Twelve_ –more song and s-sing- _I really hate doing this_ –singing! *Spews purple fire, covering the area*

*WARNING* SPOILERS TO NEW HEROES OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD, COLE AND THE TWIN GENIUSES, THE RETURN, AND POSIBLY FUTURE STORIES!

 **.**

 **So here's what's going on with Kludd…**

.

Kludd (Aka Scared Eye [Notice how I use the nicknames that Bill uses]) has created an army of monsters, demigods, legacies, Egyptian magicians, and werewolves, but he still has the Destiny of Twelve in his way to destroying all of the gods and goddesses once and for all.

By _"Stop getting in my way"_ he's talking to Coby, Kirsten, Soren, and Ember because all have stopped him from killing or kidnapping someone (Coby saved Casey; Soren and Ember saved Kirsten; Kirsten saved Coby and Casey). By _"I want to throw you out; Just like my broken heart"_ he's talking to Casey and Cole (btw whose are both girls) because both have fallen for someone other than him (Cole falls for **** [Not spoiling this!] and Casey falls for Coby, but at the time Casey and Coby were just good friends, not into each other yet), becoming jealous and turning him evil.

By _"If you'll stop me once more; It shall be painful you'll see"_ he's talking to everyone against him (mainly the Destiny of Twelve, Cole, Hiro, Akari, Jasper, Kaden, and Heather [so many OCs XD! It's a miracle that I can remember them all!]) and saying anyone who gets in his way will be killed. By " _Your friends howling pain at night; Sounds like when my victims scream"_ he talks about the people who he's already injured badly (Jasper is one of these people eventually) and how he enjoys their screams. By _"Once I get my winning chance; I won't leave you alone"_ he means once he wins, he'll kill/torture the remainder of the people that are against him.

 **Yeah, sorry if you ignored the warning that I gave you if you were reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, Cole and the Twin Geniuses, and/or The Return.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Big Hero 6, Marvels, Gravity Falls, FNAF, the original song, or Rick Rordain's Books! Just the song changes and OCs (Except Akari)!**

 **Please Comment! NO BAD COMMENTS! At least ask me what song for these guys I should do next (Btw it has to be a FNAF song)!**


	4. Break My MIND

**A/N: I just wanted to say a few quick things. You guys read the first few chapters of "The Return" by me right? Yeah…. Probably one of you, right? Anyway, to Vincent; you didn't kill these guys in this place, but something much more evil did. You've heard of SpringTrap form fnaf 3? Well meet BoneSnap (AKA Zethus from "The Return") and two newbies, Rose Fang the wolf (AKA Arya from "New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood") and Jackal Oath the Jackal (AKA Jackson and I won't tell you where he's from, he actually has a good and bad side)!**

 **Also, sorry Vincent, but Cole Stark, Hiro Hamada, and Elizabeth Fritz are already working here, so… NO JOB FOR YOU (1. Cole is a GIRL! 2. Cole and Hiro are from "Cole and the Twin Geniuses"! 3. Elizabeth Fritz in a new character for one of my stories in the future)! One last thing, I just realized that I forgot to say that Scared Eye is pronounced SCAR-ed, not scared (as in afraid)…**

 **.**

 _Requested by AryaKitty (I swear I had the chapter with Arya in it up before I even saw you username, heck, even before I started this story)_

 _ **Break My Mind**_

 **Scared Eye:**

Welcome demigods to your darkest fears inside

Come join the fun, take a journey through the night

Lock your cabin doors, or else the night consumes you more,

Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light

.

 **Rose Fang:** SO!

.

Grab your little ammunition, your spears, swords, and shields.

Camp Half-Blood is filled with fright, when somethings in the woods.

How long will you last, through these memories of his past,

Since without a moon to shine the only light that's left is yours

.

 **Scared Eye:**

Forced down to reckoning,

 **Rose Fang:**

Your dreams become the sickening,

 **Jackal Oath:**

You thought you were alone,

 **BoneSnap:**

No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

.

Break, break, break my mind,

Break it till the tale unwinds,

 **Scared Eye:**

Force my thoughts through hell and back,

Or leave me alone tonight!

.

 **Rose Fang:**

Break, break, break my heart,

Break me till I fall apart,

 **Jackal Oath:**

This can't be real, this can't be right,

Now die inside the flames of your fright!

.

 **Rose Fang:**

You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside the camp,

But once my wolves begins to bite your fate will lead to doom,

You're looking left and right, through the trees you see tonight,

But as long as you look away they come up to kill you soon

.

 **Jackal Oath:** SO!

.

Keep an eye on all your friends, 'cus some don't act the same,

Your chance to fight is short enough, to turn yourself insane.

BoneSnap gets impatient, from your overwhelmed sensation,

So be sure to watch out for him or your time will surely drain

.

 **Scared Eye:**

Forced down to reckoning,

 **Rose Fang:**

Your dreams become the sickening,

 **Jackal Oath:**

You thought you were alone,

 **BoneSnap:**

No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

.

Break, break, break my mind,

Break it till the tale unwinds,

 **Scared Eye:**

Force my thoughts through hell and back,

Or leave me alone tonight!

.

 **Rose Fang:**

Break, break, break my heart,

Break me till I fall apart,

 **Jackal Oath:**

This can't be real, this can't be right,

Now die inside the flames of your fright!

.

 **BoneSnap:**

Hey there, why do you moan

We can't help but notice that you're all alone,

Your friends clearly trust you to be away without a guard dog,

That's not all, your life line is limited,

That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited,

Don't be scared, it's not like we care,

Your Nightmare is all that we wanted prepared.

In the woods, just don't be mislead,

Those monsters were just meant to like you to be bled.

The cave, whoops, I wouldn't run over,

'Cus Scared Eye's inside, yet he seems out of order

Oh and look, your know these guys,

Jackal and Rosie don't look so alive,

Your families are torn, yet death was reborn,

Can you survive till the crack of dawn

.

 **Jackson:**

Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right,

 **Scared Eye:**

There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five.

 **Jackson:**

Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive

 **Rose Fang:**

The spirits enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe

.

 **Hiro:**

I am all alone, I'm surrounded by my fears

 **Elizabeth:**

Haunted with nightmares that still sent me to tears

 **Zeth:**

I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus she told me I would die

 **Cole:**

Oh no... The flames are near...

 **Kirsten:**

Help me...

.

 **BoneSnap:** (Mwahahahaha)

.

Break, break, break my mind,

Break it till the tale unwinds,

 **Scared Eye:**

Force my thoughts through hell and back,

Or leave me alone tonight!

.

 **Rose Fang:**

Break, break, break my heart,

Break me till I fall apart,

 **Jackal Oath:**

This can't be real, this can't be right,

Now die inside the flames of your fright!

.

 **Jackson:**

WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT!

 **BoneSnap:**

 _Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

 **Jackson:**

WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!

 **BoneSnap:**

 _Nowhere to run, try and survive the night_

.

 **Zeth:**

They're Here...!

 **Sorry guys, no backstory for this chapter. There is just too much that I would reveal if I said anything.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Big Hero 6, Marvels, Gravity Falls, FNAF, the original song, or Rick Rordain's Books! Just the song changes and OCs (Except Akari)!**

 **Please Comment! NO BAD COMMENTS! At least ask me what song for these guys I should do next (btw any song that goes along with fnaf is good, but PLEASE nothing too scary because I have to approve it first)!**


End file.
